In the case where it is necessary to maintain large expanses of lawn or field, riding lawn mowers or tractors provide significant time savings. Similarly, it is known to use a portable grass or weed trimmer to trim weeds or grass from areas not accessible to a mower, such as for example near fence lines or trees. Both electric and gas powered trimmers are known in the art, which may cut grass or weeds using a nylon or other line, or alternatively a chain or blade arrangement when more heavy-duty cutting is required.
In the ordinary situation, the user will carry the portable grass trimmer to the worksite to complete the desired task, followed by the mowing operation using the riding mower or tractor. However, particularly in situations where significant use must be made of the trimmer, such as for example cutting along a lengthy fence line, using the conventional trimmer may become a back-breaking task. Walk-behind trimmers are known. However, significant physical exertion is still required of the user. There is accordingly identified a need in the art for devices allowing the use of the convenience of a riding mower or tractor in combination with the utility of a grass or weed trimmer. The device should be simple and easily retrofitted to a conventional riding mower or tractor, thereby obviating the need for purchasing additional expensive equipment to accomplish the desired tasks.
The present invention relates to a caddie or support for attaching a portable grass trimmer to the deck of a conventional riding mower or tractor. The apparatus allows use of the trimmer during operation of the riding mower, but also allows the trimmer to be used independently of the mower when desired. A grass or weed trimmer adapted for use with the caddie of the present invention is provided also.